World of Champions
by ChuckeeNorris
Summary: On the fateful day of his 16th birthday Charles looses almost everything he owns his house, his bed, and his parents. In order to avenge his parents deaths he must go after a shady organization called Team Eclipse. As Charles gains more and more knowledge about this organization he winds up in a plot the has the future of the world in his hands.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: I don't own** **Pokémon, or**_ ** _Pokémon Brick Bronze._**

As Charles ran into the raging inferno hoping to save his parents from their burning demise a black blur shot above him and the last thing Charles saw was a burning beam falling onto him. Charles woke up to bright LED lights shining in his face he turned and noticed the multiple IV's in his arm along with the steady beep of the vitals monitor. Suddenly a pink haired nurse walked into the room and shrieked in surprise as she saw Charles awake. As she took a moment to compose herself Charles curiously asked, "What happened, and where am I?" Nurse Joy replied, "You're at the hospital in Anthian City." She continued, "you took a terrible hit on the head when you were hit by a beam in a burning house." Charles shakily asked a important as he remembered the events that had occurred, "Are my parents and Froakie ok?" She sadly replied, "Your Froakie is ok, your parents… didn't make it out alive."

Earlier that day

"Gotta catch them all, gotta catch them all" Charles awoke to the sound of his alarm clock, blasting the familiar tune that alway woke up to. As Charles got up,got dressed, brushed his teeth, and combed his hair. (Charles was a tall guy with dirty blonde hair that was always spiked into a fohawk. He lives with his parents over the stone shop they own in Chesma Town) He felt like he was missing something really important about this day. As he reached for his poketech and looked at the date, realization hit him as he remembered today was his 16th birthday!

Charles snapped his eyes open and shouted on the top his lungs, "Look out world because Charles Takanori is coming for you!" At what seemed like perfect timing his mother and father burst into the room both of them shouting, "Happy Birthday Son!" Charles ran up to them and gave them the biggest hug in the world. As Charles went downstairs to eat breakfast he pondered about which Pokémon starter he would choose today, he eventually decided to put that thought off and eat his breakfast. A couple minutes later Charles rushed out the door with his parents on his tail as he ran to the backyard and greeted his father's Charizard. "Good morning Blaze!"

Charles said excitedly, Blaze replied, "Char-Char?" Charles quickly realized and explained to Blaze, "I'm getting my first Pokémon today!" Blaze seemed to understand after Charles had said that and knew instantly where they were flying to. Charles parents had suddenly appeared out of the back door and approached Charles and sadly told him, "We just got a shipment of some rare stones from Professor Cypress. We're really sorry Charles we won't be able to see you get your first starter."

Charles looked disappointedly looked at his parents and asked, "Can I take Blaze to Mistis Town?" His Parents replied, "Sure! Least we can do since we're missing you getting your first Pokémon!" Charles eagerly jumped on Blaze and they were off. A few minutes later they had arrived in Mistis Town. As Charles returned Blaze to his Pokeball he rushed towards the entrance of the lab like a shopper on Black Friday. As Charles neared the entrance of the lab he saw something the made his blood run cold it was an Absol with a strange necklace around its neck as quickly as it had appeared the Absol disappeared.

Charles didn't have much time to think about the strange appearance of the disaster Pokémon as he heard a familiar voice behind him. He turned around to face his friend Shane. Shane was a an african-american teen who was 16 years old with a green bandana covering his hair. "Earth to Charles!" Charles suddenly snapped out of his daze and excitedly asked, "How are you Shane?" Shane cooley replied, "Doing just fine, just fine man." There was an awkward silence for a moment, so Charles decided to break the awkward silence by bringing up some conversation, "So what Pokémon are you going to choose?" Shane eagerly replied, "I'm hoping to get a Rowlet, what are you going to get?" Charles sadly replied, "I don't know yet." As Shane opened his mouth to say something he was abruptly cut off by Professor Cypress, "Do you two want a Pokémon or not?" he said his voice full of mirth.

Charles and Shane instantly straightened up and both shouted, "Yes Sir!" in unison. As the friends walked into the lab their jaws dropped to the floor at the massive selection of Pokémon from each region, There were Pokémon from Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Johto, Unova, Kalos, and Alola Regions. Professor Cypress broke the silence saying, "Well we can't wait here forever, so if you're gonna pick a Pokémon choose one." Shane instantly ran to the nearest group of Rowlets, whereas Charles took his time studying and observing each of the Pokémon in the room.

As he skimmed over the large congregation of Pokémon in the room a lone Froakie caught his eye, and Charles instantly knew which Pokémon he would choose as his starter. As Charles slowly walked towards the Froakie staring into its eyes Charles instantly knew there was something special about this Froakie. As the Froakie neared him, he heard a yelp from Professor Cypress as he bolted across the room. He gasped from a loss of breath and wheezed, "Don't touch that Froakie it isn't exactly as friendly as it looks!" Charles gave the professor a hard stare and and coldy said, "I can handle this Froakie." The professor stared at Charles for a moment and replied, "Ok, I just want to warn you that if you get hurt because of this Pokémon, it isn't my fault. I warned you." Charles nodded for a minute and took Froakie's pokeball from the professor and excitedly returned his own Pokémon for the very first time.

He chuckled in glee as he attached the lone pokeball to his belt and retrieved his other 5 empty pokeballs and pokedex from the professor. As he went outside he got a message from his father on his poketech saying, Don't come home get away from Mistis Town and go to your Uncle Rogers house in Flumora City, also you can keep Blaze for the time being. Charles instantly knew something was wrong, and suddenly remembered the appearance of the Absol he encountered earlier.

His face paled and he called Blaze out of his pokeball ignoring his dad's message and flew home. Minutes later he saw the first signs of smoke in the air coming from the general direction of the stone shop he urged Blaze to fly faster as he arrived at the burning building. Charles called out his Froakie and yelled, "Froakie use bubble to stop the flames from spreading any farther!" As the bubbles landed at the surrounding area stopping the fire from damaging other shops, Charles ran into the raging inferno hoping to save his parents from their burning demise. Suddenly a black blur shot above him and the last thing Charles saw was a burning beam falling onto him.

Author's Note: Hello everybody hope you enjoyed the read, this is my first fanfic so I hope it was good. Please comment like and review with constructive comments. I will be updating at least 3 times a week if school is loving me. So thanks for reading and good day!

(Also this is a rewrite to make the story easier to read!)

-ChuckeeNorris


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note: Sorry Guys for being so late with this next Chapter, life has been rough**_ ** _lately. I have had to wait for the computer I'm writing this on to get fixed because some how it got hacked and had a virus installed on it, State testing has been going for the past three weeks so I have had to study so I can go into the next grade, and finally I have had a couple track meets so i've had to do those, but yeah life isn't always easy. I also want to thank Dragon's Blaze for helping me get situated into the Pokemon FanFiction community and warning me about certain trollers. Remember if you are going to post a review make sure it's CLEAN, CONSTRUCTIVE, and UPLIFTING. So without further ado I present Chapter 2!_**

Chapter 2

As the sentence he feared was uttered Charles flew into despair, he could feel the world around him darkening, his parents, his parents, the people who had raised him for the most wonderful 16 years of his life were… gone.

Slowly, tears fell from the corners of, his eyes slowly at first until a waterfall of sadness soaked the bedding in his bed. When his sobbing had died down Charles looked up at Nurse Joy and asked, "Where do I go now?" Nurse Joy solemnly replied, "It's your decision to either continue with your Pokémon journey or to live with your uncle in Flumora City, It's your choice." As Charles thought about the choices he had been given, an idea formed in his mind. Charles sadly asked,

"Am I well enough to go to the funeral, and see my old home for the last time?" Nurse Joy replied, "You're well enough to be released from the hospital, so I just need you to sign a couple papers for a minute, in order to find out how helpful our service was." As Charles quickly filled out the paperwork he thought about what he would encounter when he returned home. Days later Charles and his Pokémon stood at the foot of his parents grave, as Charles set a red rose into the flower vase he stared at it the rose reminding him of the flames that consumed his life.

Anger filled the shaking form of Charles as he connected the dots, the text, the stones, the Absol. Realization hit him as Charles realized that the fire wasn't a freak accident… It was purposely done. Charles, silently vowed to get revenge on his parents murderers, as he stalked off to see his old home for the last time. As Charles stared at the blackened beams of his childhood memories he stared down at his Froakie, and sadly said, "This would've been your home to, if things hadn't happened." Froakie stared at him for a minute and affectionately rubbed his head against Charles' leg. Charles stared down at his Froakie and smiled, then suddenly noticed something he hadn't noticed on the neck of his Froakie.

The mark on Froakie's neck was a small green leaf. This peaked the curiosity of Charles, as he recalled the words of Professor Cypress, " _Don't touch that Froakie it isn't exactly as friendly as it looks!"_ Charles instantly understood why Professor Cypress was so hesitant to give him Froakie, there must have been something special about Froakie. As Charles put aside his thoughts about Froakie, he began to notice Blaze sniffing a certain area of grass on the partially burnt lawn.

Charles walked over to Blaze and curiously asked, "What is it Blaze?" Blaze eagerly replied, "Char-Charizard!" As Charles walked over to the area of grass Blaze was sniffing at and noticed a unusual shift in colors from the still living grass to the area where Blaze was sniffing. The area underneath the grass looked a lot like metal. As Charles grabbed the grass covering the metal plate and tore it off revealing what looked a lot like a trapdoor. Charles noticed a knob sticking out of the metal plate.

Charles grabbed the knob and pulled on it and the metal plate instantly moved revealing a hole in the ground. "What the crap is this!" Charles exclaimed. At the sight of the trapdoor Charles began to think, "What else have my parents been hiding from me?" Curiosity clouding Charles' better judgement he went into the hole with his Pokémon behind him. As he entered the hole Charles was astonished at the scene in front of him. The room was filled with crates of stones from top to bottom, and in the back of the room was a table with a pokeball on it and a glass display case holding 3 circular rainbow colored stones, one mostly white, another one mostly purplish-red, and the last one a mostly orange stone. As Charles walked over to the table in the back of the room he pocketed the 3 stones for later use and he noticed a note on the pokeball. As he read it he instantly knew that the Pokémon inside this pokeball was for him. The note read one sentence, " _Remind to give Charles this birthday present."_ As Charles looked at the pokeball in his hands he wondered what type of Pokémon his parents had gotten him. As Charles clicked the circular white button. The front of the pokeball opened up and blue energy shot out revealing the form of a Manchop. "Manchop!" Charles stared at the newest member of his team and realized how late it was. He promptly returned Manchop to his pokeball and vowed to give him better welcome the next day. As Charles headed to the Pokémon Center he was not aware of the shadowy outline of a Pokémon with a crescent shaped horn watching him. A tapping sound on the window of his room awoke Charles, scared that the people who had murdered his parents were after him he instantly called Blaze out of his pokeball and approached the window the duo instantly looked outside and saw a sight they were unprepared for, a green dragon zipped across the sky in the distance the only trace of it left behind was, a green scale. As Charles walked over to the window and opened it pocketing the fisted size scale, in order to never forget the amazing sight he had seen. As Charles returned Blaze to his pokeball knowing that he would be safe through the night.

 _ **Don't worry I'm not going to rush the story by having Mega Evolution to early. Also the first 2 chapters are just to set the mood of the story so the story will officially begin in the next chapter. Also as soon as the story gets to chapter 10 or something I will begin wanting to have collaboration battles with other authors just PM me when we arrive at chapter 10. Also I'm looking for artists to do some character art so please just PM me and we'll talk. Hope you enjoyed chapter 2. Also just to put it in I don't own Pokemon or Pokemon Brick Bronze. Good Day or Night- ChuckeeNorris**_


End file.
